


Rise of the Ashes

by Broadwaylover101



Series: Rise of the Ashes [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because it didn't work for me, Gen, I need to rewrite the ending, I'm a little emotional, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaylover101/pseuds/Broadwaylover101
Summary: I've decided to fix the end of Supernatural. The ending we got was... really really bad to put it simply and I want to fix that. This fanfiction starts right when Dean gets injured, but this time they use their resources such as Castiel and Jack to help him. It's going to be a multi-chapter fanfiction giving them the end they deserve and the love they are all worthy of having.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Castiel & Jack Kline, Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/God (Supernatural), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, God & Sam Winchester, God/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester, Jack Kline & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Jack Kline & Sam Winchester
Series: Rise of the Ashes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021978
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. Rise of the Ashes - Chapter 1

As Dean stood there, held up the metal stuck inside, he was preparing to say goodbye. He had so many goodbyes he wished he could have, but ultimately at that moment, only one mattered. Sammy… his baby brother, the boy he raised and watched grow into a man, someone he looked up to.

He was dying and for the first time, he was scared. When Sam started to walk away to call 911, Dean panicked, a feeling he didn’t let himself have too often. 

“Dean… I can’t do this without you.” Sam whispered, afraid to leave his brothers side. He needed Castiel, or Jack more than ever, both missing into the universe. 

He had no doubts Sam _could and would _carry on his legacy, he wanted Sam to experience everything there was in life, the stuff he didn’t get to. A wife, buying a home, having loving parents, one’s who raised you through thick and thin, not forcing someone to be “daddy’s blunt instrument” at the age of six. “Yeah, you can.”__

__This time Sam couldn’t hold back, they weren’t two people who tended to be overly emotional but watching his brother… his protector in this state, made him hurt in a way he hadn’t hurt before. It hurt more than his mom, than Jess, he wouldn’t let Dean die, not this way, not this early. “I don’t want to. I’m not willing to say goodbye, not yet, not like this. _We _are going to get you out of here, and you’re going to do great things. We can leave this life behind.” Sam whispered, if Dean made it out of here and wanted to retire, for the first time in a while, there would be no objections.___ _

____“Sammy…” with a quiet voice-crack, “I’ve… only always wanted what’s best for you. Prom...ise me you’ll carry on. Carry on without me, kn...ow how much I lo...ve you. It’s al...ways been me and you” Struggling to finish his sentences, Sam silently cried, watching as Dean took his last breathes, holding him in arms. Not unlike the reversed roles years earlier._ _ _ _

____Holding Dean in his arms, they fell to the ground and for the first time, Sam completely broke. He knew Dean didn’t want him to save him, but he couldn’t just walk away, not now. Not with Jack in Heaven and Castiel still missing. They had work to do, and he was determined to save his brother._ _ _ _


	2. Rise of the Ashes - Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favourite Angel makes an entrance and God actually tries to save Dean Winchester. I know these chapters are short and I'm truly sorry about that but I don't want them to overly wordy and this is the length I've hit the most writing these types of stories.

Laying on the cold barn floor, Sam silently prayed, he prayed to Castiel, unsure if the messages were even getting through. He knew about their “profound bond” making it easier for them to communicate. He prayed to Jack, knowing if anybody could help him, it was the boy they started raising as their own, now seated in the most powerful chair. 

As he prayed, slowly coming to terms with nobody helping him, a bright light flashed in the barn, a brush of wind raining down. Sam shielded himself and his brother from the rain of debris before slowly opening his eyes and looking around. Standing in front of him was Jack, the Angel of the Lord, the boy raised as their son. 

Still inconsolable, he watched Jack “Can… can you help him?” He begged

“Sam… you know I can’t save Dean, only one angel can. The one who means the most to him.” Jack hinted, he’s tried to rescue Cas from The Empty, he’s burned his power time and time again, wanting nothing more than a sign from grace, that the angle was still alive and still within signal. 

“Can… you bring Cas here?” 

“I’ve tried, I’ve tried so many times.” This time, however, happened to be the most serious. The other times were casual, nobody was in peril danger, but now it was personal. This was Dean, the same man Castiel confessed his love to, just weeks before. Someone he’s been in love with for years. The quiet glances, the touching, the hugs, it meant too much to him, too much to just ignore.

Jack, with all the power of the universe, tried to summon him one more time. Closing his eyes, spreading his palms out, he prayed, prayed their bond would be enough. That Castiel would hear these cries and be released, released from _wherever _in the universe he was currently held. Sure enough, within a silent breathe, there was another small flash of light, and a windstorm, similar to the one that happened the night Castiel first came down from Heaven, raising Dean from Purgatory.__

__Looking around, Castiel immediately took focus on Dean, knowing there would be time for re-introductions later, once he saved the love of his…. _Many _lives. “Sam, what happened?” He asked matter of fact, trying to figure out just how messy this situation was.___ _

____“We were working a case… a vampire case, something so easy, so predictable. He was..” Quickly gasping for air, “Pushing up against the wall, a rusty nail catching him in the back… Cas… can you save him.” This time, he didn’t phrase it like a question, it wasn’t a question anymore, it was the fact. One word, _yes or no. _____ _ _

______Nodding slowly, he moved down to the floor, assessing just how damaged he was. He’d lost a lot of blood, his skin pale. He summed up what grace he had, still healing from The Empty and blessed Dean. Placing his fingers softly on Dean’s forehead, he blessed him, he whispered every healing prayer he could, putting all of his love into them._ _ _ _ _ _

______Pulling away quickly after, Castiel held his breath, just needed to see a sign of movement, a sign his angel was alive. Sam held him, Castiel prayed for him. Finally… minutes or hours, Dean had a slight finger twitch. The recovery process would be longer for Dean this time, as Castiel couldn’t heal him all the way, at least not yet, Jack was still watching in the corner, observing all three males. When he took the role of God, one thing Jack felt he lost, was his emotional connection to people. He couldn’t feel the way others did, but this… this scene right in front of him, reminded him that he still had good in him, he still had connections to the human soul. Walking over to Dean, kneeling in front of him, God himself blessed Dean, with just enough of his own power to promise a full and speedy recovery._ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
